The present invention relates to a fabric for garment-making and decoration, more particularly a fabric intended for clothing, furnishing, decoration and scenography.
The main object of the present invention is to obtain a pliant material, having an aesthetic appearance on the outside, keeping its shape after deformation and therefore having no concomitant spring-back or plastic recovery. Its pliancy must be such that it can be easily deformed by hand.
With such a material, it is therefore possible to mark folds and to vary the shape many times in succession, something which enable the final fabric to be used again in clothing, furnishing, decoration, scenography or equivalent, which fabric can thus change aesthetic appearance in its geometrical perception, including sculptural perception.
Studies carried out have resulted in a complex fabric, combining pliant materials, such as skin, woven cloth or paper, these fabrics being given structure by a metallic core, providing a consistency in its pliant rigidity in such a way that the fabric exhibits properties of pliancy, of easy deformation without concomitant spring-back and of good strength under its own weight.